sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
The Fallen Rose - Giai đoạn 1 Chương 4
=Chương 4: Chuỗi đêm ác mộng= (The Fallen Rose - chương 4) - Ngươi tạm thời sẽ bị nhốt trong này, chờ đến ngày Công chúa quay lại báo cáo kết quả. Lời nói cay nghiệt từ tên lính gác khiến Allard bừng tỉnh. Nó thoáng thất vọng, vậy mà nó cứ tưởng đâu mọi thứ vừa diễn ra từ trước khi nó ngất đi là một giấc mơ tồi tệ nào đó thôi chứ. Đúng như lời nàng Công chúa ấy nói, nó đang bị nhốt trong ngục tối. Nó nhớ lại biết bao câu hỏi không thể trả lời vương vấn trong đầu, nhưng liệu nó còn tâm trí nào để quan tâm nữa... Nó chỉ có một thắc mắc duy nhất: Nó sẽ bị nhốt ở đây trong bao lâu ? Toàn thân Allard thật sự đau đến nỗi không thể cử động được. Từng sợi thần kinh của nó như bị ai đó hành hạ toàn bộ nửa thân bên trái. Dịch mủ từ vết thương cuối cùng cũng ngừng chảy, nhưng cảm giác rát rát vẫn khiến nó sợ đâu chúng có thể bị nhiễm trùng bất kỳ lúc nào. Vì nó cảm nhận nơi này thật ẩm ướt, đất cát cũng bị thấm nước và dính bết lên cả da và tóc. Nó ngửi thấy mùi hôi thối lúc nào cũng phảng phất ở khu này khiến nó chỉ muốn tìm một chỗ để nôn ra ngay tức khắc. Đâu đó, nó có nghe thấy tiếng kêu của chuột khi chúng chạy ngang qua, cùng với tiếng kêu la thảm thiết của những tù nhân ở cách mình không xa nữa. Với Allard, đây thật sự là một khung cảnh chỉ có trong ác mộng, như là một bức tranh địa ngục lạnh lẽo, cô đơn, xa lạ và cũng thật đáng sợ... *** Đêm đến, Allard càng không thể nằm ngủ được. Nằm co ro trong đống rơm nát bươm, nó cảm thấy rất lạnh. Từng đợt gió thu cứ thể thổi lùa vào khe vuông chỉ lớn bằng bàn tay ngay ở trên cao, rít lên tiếng thét hãi hùng như của các vong hồn đang than khóc. Nó rùng mình khó chịu theo phản xạ. Mái tóc đen tuyền cũng vì gió mà tung bay nhè nhẹ, xõa xuống che hết cả đôi mắt khẽ hờ long lanh như nước. Áo quần nó chỉ có một lớp vải mỏng manh để đi lại giữa trưa nắng, nhưng ngay cả chúng cũng bị rách nát trong cuộc giằng co trước khi bị áp giải đến đây, càng khiến nó gặp trở ngại nhiều hơn trong cuộc chống chọi trong đêm này. "Chậc... Ban đêm ở đây chắc cũng tầm chừng trên dưới ba độ..." Allard nghĩ thầm, từng hơi thở của nó giờ đây cũng đã phả ra làn khói trắng lờ mờ đang ngày một yếu ớt dần. "Mình không biết liệu sẽ giữ được cái mạng này được trong bao lâu đây ?" Trong thân tâm của Allard giờ đây lại nhớ đến tất cả mọi người. Nhưng trên hết, nó nhớ bà Marianne. Nó lo lắng liệu một người tuổi cao sức yếu như bà sẽ sống ra sao nếu không có nó ở bên cạnh. Nó đau lòng mà liên tưởng, mái ấm trong nhà Nederviile của bà đêm nay chắc sẽ cô đơn lắm đây... Allard thề rằng, nó không muốn phải chết ! Nó không muốn cuộc đời của mình phải kết thúc trong sự đau buồn của bà, nỗi thất vọng của mọi người, của Linette... Trên hết chắc chắn đâu, nó sẽ duy trì được cho đến khi nàng Công chúa đến viếng thăm nó và cho nó câu trả lời của Hoàng gia. Một là sống, hai là chết ! Ít nhất nếu vẫn còn sống được thì nó nhất quyết phải đợi được đến giây phút quyết định này !! Bỗng, Allard cảm thấy đói bụng... Nhưng khi nó gượng đứng dậy, nó bỗng nghe thấy tiếng leng keng của những sợi dây xích. Nó mới phát hiện ra cả cổ tay, cổ chân của nó đều bị trói lại, cố định dính liền với tường đá dày đặc. Mảng kim loại lạnh buốt của chúng thít vào da thịt khiến Allard ngứa ngáy không chịu nổi. Cho dù nó có được trang bị bao nhiêu kỹ năng võ thuật phòng thân đi nữa nhưng với tình trạng này chắc nó cũng không thể làm gì được... *** Lại thêm một buổi đêm chống chọi cái lạnh cắt da cắt thịt với bao tử trống rỗng, Allard nằm trằn trọc, người co quặp lại rung sinh nhiệt. Hai cánh tay nó ôm sát vào bụng, không cho tiếng kêu ọc ọc phát ra... "Không xong rồi... Đói đến rã rời hết chân tay... Tại sao bọn chúng lại không cho mình ăn chứ ? Hay đây có phải là quy định của nhà lao ở đây không...?" Allard nghĩ thầm trong cơn thổn thức. Không thể để tình trạng này tiếp tục mãi, nó cắn răng chịu đau lan tỏa từ khắp toàn thân trái, vươn hết sức lực mà chống tay gượng dậy. "Không biết có tên lính gác nào ở gần đây không... Có lẽ mình phải gọi lên thử xem..." - Xin... xin lỗi... - Cái gì ? Nó vui mừng, nó nghe thấy tiếng người. Vậy thì ít nhất nó còn hy vọng... - Tôi có thể được ăn một thứ gì không ? - Đồ ăn nãy giờ trước mặt ngươi mà ngươi còn chê lên chê xuống sao ??? Tên lính gác quát lại, nó ngỡ ngàng ngộ nhận. Hóa ra nãy giờ có người mang đồ ăn cho nó sao ? Hay chẳng qua là tại ban ngày nó kiệt sức ngủ say quá nên không biết gì ? Lỗi tại nó, bình thường hồi còn được bà Marianne chăm sóc, nó không thể nhìn thấy gì nên thường nhận biết rất dễ dàng sự tồn tại của đồ ăn qua mùi. Có lẽ tại cơn đói âm ỉ khiến khứu giác của nó không còn nhận thức được nữa... - Xin lỗi, tôi không thấy. - Nó đáp lại. Allard chống tay phải, vươn lên tay trái để mò mẫm trên nền đá lạnh lẽo để tìm lấy đồ ăn. Nó khó hiểu, vì sao nó cứ mò tay trên nền nhà lao hoài mà không hề chạm vào thứ gì nhỉ ? - Ha ha ha, đồ mù !! Mày bị lừa rồi đó !!!! Một tên tù nhân ở song sắt bên cạnh cười ngặt ngoẽo khi thấy bộ dạng thảm hại của Allard. - Thật ra phần của mày có đó, nhưng mãi không thấy mày phản ứng nên bọn tao đói quá, khều chúng qua mà chén sạch cả rồi !! Allard kinh ngạc đến đứng hình. Nó không biết mình nên phản ứng với tình huống này ra sao... Nó hậm hực quay trở về ổ rơm mà nằm quay mặt về phía chân tường. Nó rủa thầm, nếu bây giờ nó mà chút sức lực nào thì nó có thể đấm nát mặt tên khốn đó rồi. Nó nhắm mắt, cái nó cần bây giờ là cầu mong những ngày tệ hại này qua đi càng nhanh càng tốt thôi. Nó cũng muốn rủa thầm Công chúa, liệu chừng nào cô ta sẽ thả nó ra ? Hay chẳng qua cô ta sẽ không bao giờ thả nó ra, cô ta đã tìm cách nói dối để lừa nó ngoan ngoãn nghe theo lệnh ? Allard siết bàn tay thành nắm đấm, nện thùm thụp xuống nền rơm hòng xua tan nỗi ức chế đi. *** Đêm thứ ba bị giam ở nhà lao... Tiếng bao tử của nó lại kêu lên, lần này dữ dội hơn so với trước rất nhiều. Âm thanh bất ngờ vang dội lên khắp nhà lao khiến một trong số chúng cũng phải thức giấc tỉnh dậy, gào lên chửi rủa ầm ĩ. Nhưng Allard vẫn mặc nhiên nằm co ro như con rùa cụt cổ trong góc buồng giam, không động đậy, không một tiếng đáp trả những lời miệt thị của chúng. - Thằng mù kia !!! Đề nghị cái bụng của mày bớt kêu đi cho anh em bọn tao còn ngủ !!!!!!! Nó không trả lời. Đôi mắt nhắm nghiền nửa tỉnh nửa đêm đang cố tưởng tượng ra nó được quay trở về khoảng khắc được ăn một bát súp cá nóng thật ngon do bà Marianne nấu cho nó. Đó là món đầu tiên trong đời mà nó được thưởng thức do chính bàn tay của bà, từ khi nó nằm một chỗ trị thương cho đến khi nó lớn lên. Hầu như hương vị của món súp này không thay đổi, Allard có thể hình dung được từng chi tiết của chúng qua khứu giác, vị giác. Nó tự an ủi bản thân bằng cách này. Thôi thì nó cứ để mặc cho bọn tù nhân kia gào thét inh ỏi, mặc cho thân xác bị cái đói giày vò, vì ít nhất nó cũng được no về mặt tinh thần. - Này !!!! - Tên tù nhân bên cạnh mất hết kiên nhẫn đập rầm rầm điên cuồng vào song sắt - Mày nghe tao nói gì không đấy ??? Allard nhếch mép. Nó nghĩ, có lẽ cho bọn chúng một bài học như thế là đủ rồi. Đôi môi đỏ hồng đã lấm tấm những vết tím tái vì lạnh mấp máy những lời thỏ thẻ yếu ớt. Ít nhất đó là những sức lực còn sót lại trong người. - Với... điều kiện... cấm... chơi trò... cướp giật... phần ăn của tao nữa... Cơn buồn ngủ vì đã thức trắng suốt hai đêm qua khiến Allard đờ đẫn nằm lịm đi. Sau khi vô thức đáp trả lại tên tù nhân đó trong cơn mê sảng, nó mơ màng mà nằm thiếp từ khi nào... đến chính bản thân nó còn không hề hay biết. *** Sáng sớm hôm sau, Allard vẫn không tài nào mở mắt nổi. Nó cố vươn người, lồm cồm bò dậy để phủi đất bụi trên tóc đi để tiếp tục chiến đấu ngày mới. Bàn tay của nó bất ngờ chạm phải một vật gì đó nóng nóng khiến nó giật nảy, rụt tay ra. Nó tò mò lại gần, đưa mũi lên ngửi để xác minh thì hóa ra đó chính là hai bát súp thật to dành cho nó, cùng với ba cốc nước uống nữa ! Allard không chần chừ, mò tay chộp lấy thìa mà cắm đầu ăn một chặp hai bát súp ngay lập tức. Mùi vị có hơi kỳ lạ và không ngon lành gì cho lắm nhưng nó không bận tâm, chỉ cần có cái ăn thì với nó thôi coi như là cả một cái mạng để cứu sống rồi !! Ăn xong, Allard vẫn không muốn bỏ phí. Ngón tay của nó quệt bát súp đưa lên khóe miệng để tận hưởng hết những gì còn lại. Rồi nó quệt sang chiếc thìa cho đến khi mùi vị của súp không còn nữa. Nó sung sướng trong lòng, cuối cùng sau ba đêm đêm ròng rã nó cũng đã có một bữa no nê. - May quá cuối cùng bao tử thằng kia hết kêu rồi... - Nó nghe thấy giọng nói thở phào có chút mệt mỏi của tên tù nhân - Giờ tao đi ngủ bù ! Mệt lắm rồi ! - Xin lỗi... - Allard nghiêng đầu về phía nơi phát ra giọng nói ấy - Ta đâu nhớ suất ăn của tù nhân nhiều như thế này... Không lẽ ngươi đã... - Nhóc không cần biết. Im lặng cho tao ngủ. *** Allard cảm thấy trong người đã khỏe khoắn hẳn sau khi nạp năng lượng. Cơn đau từ các vết thương tuy vẫn còn đó nhưng đã bớt hơn so với những ngày đầu nhiều. Nó muốn làm một cái gì đó, nhưng với tình trạng bị xiềng xích thế này thật nó không biết mình phải làm gì. Bàn tay nó vô tình chạm vào một thứ gì đó nằm trên nền. Nó cầm lên, sờ nắn thử mới biết hóa ra đó chỉ là một cục đá. Allard cười trừ. Viên đá này làm nó liên tưởng đến hình ảnh những người tù cầm phấn vẽ những đường vạch để đo số ngày bị giam cầm mà nó thấy trong sách truyện ở thế giới cũ. Không... với nó chơi trò này thì đúng là phí hết cả một bức tường. Bỗng Allard a lên, một chiếc bóng đèn lóe lên trong đầu, nó đã nghĩ ra nó có thể làm gì rồi ! - Hả ??? Thằng... thằng nhóc kia ??? Mày đang làm cái gì thế ??? Tên tù nhân bên cạnh thấy Allard cặm cụi khắc cục đá lên trên tường. Hẳn có ai mà thấy được sắc mặt hiện giờ của hắn thì chắc không thể nào mà nhịn cười được. Hắn tròn mắt, cằm thì suýt rớt xuống nền đất, hắn thấy nó viết ra biết bao nhiêu những dãy số cùng với những phương trình của Toán cao cấp bậc cấp ba và Đại học. Bản thân bên Allard thì lại thầm nghĩ, lâu lắm rồi không được nhắc lại những cái này nên sẽ gợi lại. Nếu không, bộ nhớ trong não bộ nhân tạo của nó sẽ nhanh chóng xóa chúng đi hết mất. - À cái này... - Nó không quay mặt lại tên tù nhân mà ung dung trả lời - Cái này gọi là bất đẳng thức, cái này gọi là đạo hàm, tích phân. Còn cái bên kia là phương trình vi phân... Allard hàn thuyên mãi mà không hề hay biết, tên tù nhân kia chỉ cần nhìn vào đủ ngất xỉu từ lúc nào không hay. *** Đêm thức tư lại buông xuống, nhưng Allard đã không còn thấy chúng trở nên lạnh lẽo và ngập tràn nỗi sợ hãi nữa. - Ta có thể hỏi nhóc ? Đây là nhà lao đặc biệt khắc nghiệt nhất Hoàng gia, chủ yếu dành cho các tử tù. Cớ sao nhóc lại bị đày trong này ? Nhanh chóng, Allard có được một người bạn để cùng nhau nói chuyện. Nhờ vào cảm nhận qua tiếng gọi, Allard cùng tên tù nhân mới có thể ngồi đối diện nhau, nhưng giữa hai người lại bị ngăn cách bởi song sắt. Đến lúc ấy, nó mới ngộ nhận. Hóa ra cái con người mà nó muốn cho ăn đấm vào hôm trước kia không phải là người xấu mà nó đã nghĩ. - Hân hạnh được làm quen nhóc, ta là Jean Dubois. - Vâng, còn cháu là Allard Nederville. Cũng từ đó, Allard biết được tên tù nhân đó là Jean. Hắn đã kể cho nó nghe tất cả mọi chuyện. Đoán theo mức trầm trong từng lời nói từ hắn, Allard đoán hẳn hắn là một người trung niên... Hắn kể, hắn chuyên làm nghề vận chuyển nông sản từ phương này sang phương khác. Trước kia hắn cũng có một gia đình ấm no hạnh phúc với một người vợ hiền và hai con gái. Nhưng chỉ vì một phút ngông cuồng trong lúc sau rượu, hắn đã quá khích đánh nhau với một kẻ công tử bột trong giới quý tộc vì dám chọc tức hắn. Kẻ đó đã bí mật trả thù bằng cách sát hại hết cả gia đình không chừa một ai trong lúc hắn đi vắng. Chóng vánh, hắn đã biết thủ phạm, nhưng lính cảnh vệ đã bắt quả tang ngay khi hắn vừa mới chỉ kề con dao vào cổ kẻ đó. Tất nhiên, hắn đã bị Hoàng tộc tống giam vào khu nhà lao này. Và chỉ trong vài ngày nữa thôi, hắn sẽ bị đem đi tử hình bằng cách hỏa thiêu trước đám đông. - Kể từ đó, ta rất hối hận vì sao ta đã gây hấn với hắn ngay từ đầu... Nhưng thật sự trong suy nghĩ ta... ta cũng rất muốn được chết. Nhưng ta không thể chết ở đây được. Ta muốn sống cho đến khi sửa chữa lại được sai lầm. Nếu ta làm được, đến khi ta có trút hơi thở cuối cùng, ta mới còn mặt mũi để gặp lại vợ con ta. Allard cảm nhận được một sự đồng cảm sâu sắc được trái tim con người bên kia song sắt sẻ chia cho mình. Nó không ngờ rằng, hắn - một tên tù nhân xấu xa trong mắt nó bây giờ lại có những tâm tư thật giống với nó đến thế. - Bác Jean đừng bi quan thế. Cháu tin là dù thế này nhưng họ vẫn sẽ cảm thông cho bác mà... - Nó xé từ từ miếng bánh mì đã bị mốc meo để ăn dần - Cháu không phải là người đã trực tiếp chứng kiến bi kịch của bác, nhưng cháu vẫn hiểu được cảm giác của bác lúc này, khi mà những người mình yêu thương lần lượt ra đi... Allard rưng rưng nước mắt. Tâm trí nó giờ đây lại ùa về những ký ức cùng những người bạn của nó ở thế giới tương lai, kể cả mới đây thôi, lại còn chịu thêm nỗi đau khôn nguôi trước sự ra đi của Linette. Mọi người đều đã ra đi, cứ mỗi khi nhớ lại chuyện đó lòng nó bỗng quặn lên nhói đau như xát muối vào vết thương. - Nhóc con... Thôi nào, coi như hai ta cùng chung hoàn cảnh vậy. Đôi mắt Jean nhìn một lượt từ đầu đến chân nhân ảnh nửa kín nửa hở của Allard, để lộ làn da trắng trẻo lấp ló trong tà áo vải bị rách tả tơi. Ngay khi ánh mắt chạm phải những vết phỏng đã bị hở miệng mà nhiễm trùng ở toàn bộ nửa thân trái nó trong bóng tối, một dòng điện chạy xẹt qua xuyên qua người khiến hắn rùng lên khiếp sợ. Hắn không hiểu, rốt cuộc thằng nhóc đang ở trước mặt mình đây đã gặp phải chuyện gì mà lại mang những vết thương nghiêm trọng như thế ? - Allard ? Những vết thương trên người nhóc là gì ? Người Hoàng tộc đã làm gì nhóc sao ? - À không phải. Chuyện cũng xảy ra cách đây khá lâu rồi, lúc đó cháu vẫn còn nhỏ... - Allard xua tay, nó đoán chắc hắn đang ám chỉ những vết phỏng - Nói chung đó cũng chỉ là tai nạn thôi. - Ta rất tiếc. Ngoại hình cháu đẹp như thế mà bỗng chốc lại có những vết thương thế này, đúng là Thượng đế thật biết trêu người mà. - Hắn đáp, nhưng rồi lại chuyển đổi chủ đề - Nhìn sơ qua, ta đoán chắc hẳn nhóc không đến từ nơi đây đúng không ? - Vâng. Nếu cháu kể, câu chuyện khá dài dòng. - Ta nhìn thấy cháu viết nhũng "thứ" kia trên bức tường ta đã sinh nghĩ rồi. Hắn chỉ về phía bức tường đầy phương trình toán học kia mà xanh mặt. Hắn thề đâu nếu chỉ cần nhìn vào những dòng chữ này thêm một lần nào nữa chắc hắn sẽ đột tử mất. - Nhưng còn cháu, cháu vẫn còn trẻ, nhìn cháu cũng không phải là người xấu. Thế vì sao cháu phải ở trong này ? - Cháu cũng không biết. Nó ngước mặt lên đáp. Jean kinh ngạc, đây là lần đầu tiên hắn nhìn thấy đôi mắt của nó. Dù biết, thằng nhóc trước mắt hắn đây là một người mù, nhưng sao đôi mắt ấy vẫn đẹp đẽ thế được cơ chứ ?? - Công chúa đã bắt cháu, tống cháu vào đây. Cháu sẽ tạm thời ở trong này thôi, vì cháu đang chờ Công chúa xét xử một vụ việc gì đó. Nhưng cháu có nghe nói, nó có liên quan gì đến cái gì đó gọi là Linh thần của Công chúa. - Sao lại có chuyện phi lý thế được ? Đúng là bọn quý tộc ! Chúng tưởng chúng muốn làm gì thì làm, muốn bắt ai thì bắt à !! - Jean chau mày căm phẫn. Hắn liền nảy ra một suy nghĩ táo bạo, thì thầm vào tai Allard - Allard này, ta nghĩ... cháu sẽ đồng ý cùng ta đi vượt ngục chứ ? Allard nghe thấy thế, lúc đầu nó ngỡ ngàng đến không kịp phản ứng, cảm giác như mọi sợi dây thần kinh để đáp trả bỗng bị đứt một mạch. Vì thật chất, nó cũng không nghĩ việc chạy trốn được trong tình thế mù lòa và thương nặng này là một giải pháp duy nhất. Nếu nhỡ đâu, lính gác và cô ta có bắt được nó thì chắc chắn mọi chuyện sẽ càng tồi tệ hơn ! Nhưng rồi, những gì Jean nhận được lại là cái gật đầu đồng ý kiên định từ Allard. Dù sao, trường hợp này nó thà gặp được một trợ thủ để giúp đỡ thoát khỏi tình huống này (rồi có khi sẽ đâm sau lưng), còn hơn là phải chờ đợi ở đây với một hy vọng ngu xuẩn mù quáng. Allard vẫn không thể tin được lời nói của Công chúa, chắc chắn nó cũng sẽ liều một phen thử. - Vậy bác Jean, bác nhìn hộ cháu, có tất cả tổng cộng bao nhiêu tên lính canh ạ ? - Để bác đếm... Một, hai, ba, bốn tên lính cánh ở khu chúng ta. - Vậy chúng ta hãy cùng làm thế này... Nhưng cháu không nghĩ kế hoạch này sẽ thành công lắm. - Không sao, đây là cuộc chiến một mất một còn mà ! Thà chết vinh còn hơn sống nhục trong cảnh tù đày này !! Đợi Allard suy nghĩ một hồi, rồi nó thì thầm to nhỏ bên tai Jean. Bản thân hắn nghe xong, toàn bộ thân thể bỗng khí thế sục sôi hứng khởi hẳn lên, nhưng cũng có xen chút cảm phục cậu nhóc này. "Allard Nederville, thật ra cháu là ai ? Ta thật sự không tin cháu là người phàm ở thế giới này !" - Jean tự thắc mắc. Category:The Fallen Rose